Make It Flashy!
|volume = First Half |romaji = Hade ni Ikou ze! |kanji = 派手にいこうぜ! |release date = December 25, 2014 |anime episode = |previous = However Many Times |next = We're All Gathered Here |title = Make It Flashy! }} Make It Flashy! is the two hundred and seventy-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Reporters, photographers and journalists wait in front of Tokyo airport's arrivals, awaiting the arrival of someone who the bystanders think is a famous performer. Finally, a female reporter notices the arrival of the people they have been waiting for who turn out to be a popular street ball basketball team from the USA. Everyone expresses their admiration to the team as they are national champions and play better than some of the NBA players even though they are only eighteen years old. The female reporter approaches Team Jabberwock's players and asks them if they are excited for the match against a Japanese university team. Jason Silver notices her and tells her that he is excited but not for the match and that he will tell her more in his hotel room, which much to his knowledge, he doesn't know yet. Nash Gold Jr. scolds Silver for his behaviour and answers the reporter's question instead by saying that they are looking forward to the match, and they should all come to watch them play. The reporter thanks them for their comments as other bystanders note the scary and frightening appearance the players are giving off. The team notices their interpreters and guides and approach them, one of which is Kagetora who greets them. At Seirin High, Riko is informing her team of the events at the airport and how her father was chosen to be Team Jabberwock's guide. They are all surprised at this and ask Riko how Kagetora became the guide, which was due to his connections with the Japan Tour company. Riko then shows them two tickets she has for the match and asks someone to go with her since she has two of them. Koganei enthusiastically raises his hand to go with her, but he is stopped by Izuki who thinks that it's better for Hyuuga to go instead, something which causes Hyuuga to blush. Hyuuga asks them if it would be better for Kagami to go since he would be more interested, but Izuki replies that they will be watching it either way on TV, so it doesn't matter. Riko notices Kuroko and Kagami who are still training even though practice is over. Furihata notices them as well and guesses that they must be frustrated with the Interhigh results. The first years ask him if it is enough to get onto the stage but Furihata denies this, saying that if they don't try hard enough, they will have to confess naked in front of the girl they like. The first years note how their seniors are trying their hardest, and Tsuchida tells them that he and the rest of the team were the same, but they improved through hard work. In the end it is decided that Riko will go together with Hyuuga to watch the street ball match. The next morning, Riko wakes up to find her father Kagetora coming home. He tells her that he had spent the night in a cabaret club when Riko punches him. He defends himself by saying that he was there with Team Jabberwock because they wanted to go there. Riko is surprised because the team is around her age, but Kagetora informs her that they mostly flirted with girls. Kagetora then remembers the horrible aftermath of the team's visit and wonders if everything will turn out to be all right during the match. The street ball match is finally underway as the announcer announces the two teams onto the court. The first team - Team Strky, is announced onto the court as the audience who watches through the TV make fun of their appearance. Mainly members of the high school teams Kaijō, Shūtoku, Tōō, Yōsen and Rakuzan former members are part of Team Strky. Kasamatsu, Miyaji, Imayoshi, Okamura and the former manager of Rakuzan step onto the court as part of Team Strky. Finally Team Jabberwock is announced to the court with a huge cheer from the crowd. When Imayoshi notices them, he begins to wonder if the players really are eighteen years old because they seem older. Murasakibara asks Himuro if Team Jabberwock is really that great. Himuro answers that he really does't know much since he watched them only on TV, but he also adds that he heard nasty rumours about them while he was in the USA. It's the tip-off, and Jabberwock gets the ball. Gold dribbles the ball when Kasamatsu marks him. Gold evades easily, playing with the ball with amazing dribbling speed and makes the ball disappear, much to Kasamatsu's surprise. Gold pushes the ball with his elbow to his teammate who then scores. The audience is amazed and continue to cheer on for both of the teams. Jabberwock has the ball again as Miyaji marks the player who is in possession of the ball, but the player mocks him by bouncing the ball of off his head and passing it to his teammate who likewise, mocks Team Strky by playing tauntingly with the ball. While the audience is amazed, Kagami and Aomine notice the derisive manner in which Team Jabberwock plays. Aomine explains that in street ball it is not uncommon to provoke or tease the opponent, but the way Jabberwock is playing is different as they fully look down on their opponents, making them feel so worthless that the audience is not able to enjoy watching the match even if they wanted to. Silver dunks as the buzzer beater rings, signalling the end of the match. Jabberwock wins with the score at 86 - 6. The commentator is speechless when he announces the winners and is amazed at their strength but also their ruthless style of play. Kasamatsu approaches Gold for a handshake but instead he decides to answer a reporter's question on his thoughts on the match. Gold tells her that it almost made him puke and that everyone in Japan should just give up playing basketball and kill themselves, much to everyone's utter shock. Gold goes on to compare the Japanese people with monkeys and how compared to humans, they are not able to sumo wrestle as well. It is the same situation with basketball, where monkeys wouldn't be able to beat humans at their natural sport. He tells the audience and everyone watching that they should give up on playing basketball as he spits on Kasamatsu's extended hand. Everyone is left horrified and shocked at Gold's words. The entire team then walks away laughing derisively. Kagetora calls out to Team Jabberwock before they leave and tells them to stay a bit longer in Japan- offering them a revenge match for the one today in a week's time and that if his team loses, he will kneel down and disembowel himself; however, if Jabberwock loses they will have to apologize to everyone. Silver doesn't like the idea, but Gold accepts the challenge. Team Jabberwock will take on Kagetora's team in a week's time. Riko is surprised by her father, but Hyuuga notes that if someone will have a chance of defeating them it will be the Generation of Miracles. The next day, Kagetora calls out to the Generation of Miracles, and all of them meet in a gym. They are all surprised that they will be in the same team again, but they then notice that Kagami and Kuroko are not here. Kagetora notifies them that he had called on the two as well as they arrive late to the meeting. Finally with everyone present, Kagetora tells them about the circumstances of the match and of Jabberwock. In a week's time they will have a match against them and tells them that they are the only ones able to beat them. Kagetora will gather other bench members but the Generaton of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami will be the main starting members of the team. He concludes by calling them the dream team and tells them to make their play flashy. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Team Jabberwock vs Team Strky Techniques used *Nash Gold Jr.'s Sleight of Ball-Handling Navigation it:Rendiamolo Abbagliante! zh:Extra Game第1話 id:Membuatnya Mencolok!